Lenguaje Corporal
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Entre las innumerables técnicas con las que contaba, estaba el arte de leer los rostros de las personas. Y en las bonitas facciones del hijo de Yagami habían ciertos rasgos que, indefectibles, delataban a un sociópata. LxLight, shonen ai


**Título: Lenguaje Corporal  
Fandom: Death Note  
Pairing: LxLight  
Rating: PG-13**

Como dice el título: nunca había hecho NADA de Death Note. No fic, no fanart. Ahora bien, esto está situado adelante de lo que va en la serie. Tiene spoilers del manga. Considérense advertidos.

* * *

** **

/)+3+4+7+H++ N+0+7+3+

* * *

Bastaba con verlo en fotografías, meditó L, pasando distraídamente el pulgar por el borde de sus dientes. Ya sobre el papel acerado se notaban los rasgos que habían atraído sus sospechas.

Entre las innumerables técnicas con las que contaba, estaba el arte de leer los rostros de las personas. Y en las bonitas (concedió) facciones del hijo de Yagami habían ciertos rasgos que, indefectibles, delataban a un sociópata.

Analizó la elegante curva de los ojos, la manera en que las pupilas se dilataban sin que la luz interviniera mayormente. Las delgadas (prematuras) líneas marcadas en el entrecejo, rasgo de aquellos que mucho piensan, y en general, no piensan nada bueno. La curva cruel (voluptuosa) de su boca, esa sonrisa en la que solamente un ojo entrenado podía detectar frialdad y auto-complacencia en la manera en que el labio inferior sobresalía del superior.

Buscó entre el cajón de su mesita de noche un último chocolate, con la idea de seguir pensando mientras el dulce se derretía contra su paladar. El azúcar siempre le ayudaba.

Delineó la línea del cuello con la mirada. Le desconcertaba esa parte de la anatomía de su vigilado. Era delgado, frágil. Como el cuello de una muchacha francesa en el patíbulo, esperando un golpe de guillotina. Light tenía otros rasgos femeninos en la caída del cabello, sus cejas finas y esas manos de pianista inútiles para el homicidio cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero nada tan vulnerable como su cuello descubierto.

Una idea demasiado rápida para ser retenida le pasó por la cabeza, y mordió con fuerza el chocolate que le quedaba, sin pensar. Sus dientes crujieron, y eso lo decidió a extraer otro bombón de la cajita.

Un pijama de evidente buena marca, aunque diseño sencillo, impedía continuar con un análisis en dirección sur.

La postura era otra cosa. Light siempre parecía tenso, incluso mientras dormía. Se acostaba con las extremidades extendidas, acaparando el máximo posible de cama, almohada, cobertores. Contradiciendo la imagen de relajo que esto daba, sus manos permanecían empuñadas perpetuamente, así como los dedos de sus pies, con el rostro contraído en un rictus de tensión y sin moverse luego de dormir.

L se acomodó entre los cobertores, acercándose para tratar que la cadena que los unía quedara menos tirante. La muñeca le escocía, y no necesitaba que la esposa se le incrustara más. El dolor podía ralentizar sus procesos cerebrales.

Se preguntó si alguna vez la inocencia que Light alegaba se reflejaría en su cuerpo.

Recordó la mente peligrosamente brillante de su compañero de cama, el extraño cambio de actitud desde que convivían así, los crímenes incontables de Kira. Noches más recientes, de intercambio, descarga y liberación instintiva (sólo biología, inevitable en dos muchachos jóvenes y carentes de privacidad), en las que el deseo de destrucción (y autodestrucción) que Light podía contener había quedado de manifiesto sin máscaras. Si en sus ojos mostraba inocencia ahora, todo el resto de la carcasa lo traicionaba.

El muchacho era un sociópata, quizá amnésico, pero nadie podía pasar desapercibida la oscuridad que de él emanaba. Quizá se le quitaría después de muerto, decidió L, sombrío sin saber por qué. Light debía morir para que su cuerpo lograra distenderse, limpiarse y lograr cierta paz.

Ojalá así fuese. Que al menos su cuerpo la tuviera.

* * *

** **

/)+3+4+7+H++ N+0+7+3+

* * *

05:16 am  
19-10-06

Si, me gusta el uke!Light, pero aquí no se notó. Light necesita ceder el control de vez en cuando.

Y si, la vaina del separador es código L33T. Culpo a Megatokyo, que me lo pegó _a fuer_ de leer a los gamerz (particularmente, a Largo) explayándose en tan nerd particular idioma.

Ohwell. Me voy a la cama.  



End file.
